Slumber Party
by Saiko Chi
Summary: Misa begs for L to come to her slumber party, because he is attached to Light. the girls at the party get L drunk and teases L and Light by playing girly games like kill, fuck or marry and other games (not spoiling ;p) but yea some shlit happens ;o
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! C; This is my first fanfic...So please don't be mean. BUT I do want constructive criticism c:**

"But Ryuzakiiii!"Misa pouted with her high pitched voice as she stuck her bottom lip out while trying to make her best puppy eyes. This bull shit isn't going to work on L.

"No Misa, I don't want to go to your _slumber party_. And why would you invite a male to an all female slumber party anyway?" L did NOT want to go to this slumber party. He disliked big crowds...Especially if they were all Misa's friends; they would probably be as stupid as Misa, maybe even worse. What happens if someone tries to talk to him? He is extremely socially awkward, and he would probably say something far more intelligent for Misa's friends to understand.

"I don't want to invite Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki will creep everyone out. Misa wants Light to come! But some old pervert HANDCUFFED himself to Misa's bundle of light!" Lights eyebrows furrowed; loathing when Misa called him cheesy "lover" names.

"Misa, Ryuzaki will come if you stop bothering him." Light interrupted while quickly glancing at L's face emotionless face, to see black orbs staring at him.

"I never agreed to that." L for sure didn't want to go, but if Misa stops bothering him, it was kind of worth it, but still...

"Come on Ryuzaki! I haven't seen many people lately so I need to socialize, and you need to also. It would be good to take a break from the Kira case, and besides, nothing has been happening that is extreme."

L sighed and shyly peeked over his knees, while answering with a small "okay". He was nervous, he wanted to hide.

Light chuckled while he gazed at L's shy posture and nervous look in his eyes, admiring how cute he looked...

* * *

No. No no no. Why didn't he refuse to come? These idiotic, annoying teenage girls got on his nerves, and there idiocy was too much, it felt like they were ripping his brain cells from his head while leaving a painful headache behind. He absolutely hated it here, especially this crowd. Minus the sudden squeaking when they got exited and their severe lack of intelligence, the girls were nice.

"Raito kun, I hate it here." L whispered as he turned his head to Light, waiting for a response. Light whipped a smile and said "Do you want to get a drink to calm you down?" Lights warm smile spread, as he offered a hand; gazing at the nervous raven haired man.

L bit his thumb nail and reached out to Lights beautiful, caramel colored hand. It felt warm and comforting, like he could roll himself in it. This loving feeling spread around his body, and also sending a lot of blood to his cheeks. While they went to find the drinks that were left out somewhere, the girls that saw L's face beam up red from another man holding his hand, had an idea.

"Mika, go refill the drinks with some hardcore alcohol, and something to cover up the taste before they find the drinks." Hatsuna devilishly said, giggling like a mad man. When Misa walked up to them and asked "What's so funny?" they all remembered that he was supposedly her "boyfriend" (even though it was so obvious it was one sided love.) so they had to keep it a secret from her.

* * *

"Wow, it's very fruity with a unique tingly taste to it." L expressed, taking another sip of the drink, not knowing its alcohol because he was an alcohol virgin. "Want to try, Raito kun?" L asked and he held out his cup.

Light shook his head and replied "Fruity drinks are not my favourite." He was slightly pushing back the drink. Light smiled as L kept drinking, enjoying himself with not a care in the world, then he realized. Light snatched the cup and took a sip, tasting the badly hidden vodka. As he poured the drink down the sink he heard from behind him, "Noo Liiiight...that was MINEEE."

Light quickly turned around and commanded him, "Tell me why Kira is evil."

L looked a little confused and this face lit up with, "OH! Yeaa.. Kira is bad cuz' he goes PEW PEW with his mind or sometin' and den... And den you dieee.."

Light laughed at how drunken L was; never seeing a side of him like this... It was a rare sight that you should enjoy before it fades away and disappears. When l stopped giggling and got a clearer sight of L's dumbfounded face, he bit his bottom lip while his smile quivered; trying to suppress his laugh.

"D-don't laugh at me! I'M in charge.. If you laugh again ilz call you my...My caramel candy!..." Light stopped chuckling and looked at L who was walking towards him. _His...Caramel candy? _Light thought in his head.

"You know -hic- why? Cuz' your skin is like my yummy caramel candy" L raised a hand and caressed Lights jaw line, making Light slightly blush. "And I like to suck it, -hic- savoring the taste...Light froze, blushing from the sound of the words and his sensual voice, dancing along his ear. L was almost going to bite the side of Lights neck but Hatsuna popped in the room and announced, "Oi all!"

Light jumped back from L, and he slowly turned around and glared at her. _Fucking BITCH ruined our MOMENT! _ L's drunken mind thought.

"We're gonna play some games! Come join us! It would be lots of funnn..." Hatsuna considered, hoping they would accept and fall into her trap.

The word "fun" made L totally forgets about her "ruining our moment" and he suddenly wore a goofy smile as looking hopefully at Light like he was being given an exclusive cake. "Mr. Caramel Candaayy! Let's go play some GAMES!" Before Light could protest, L ran -pulling Light along with him-into the bedroom where all the girls were now at. They all stared at the grinning man, not hunched over and hiding, but smiling and giggling. It was a sight to see, and everyone started laughing, except light who was out of breath from being dragged that fast.

As L cutely skipped towards the circle of girls, while Light still embarrassed behind him, he sat down and finally asked, "Soooo, What game are we playin'?" One girl announced with an evil girlish grin on her face, "Marry, fuck or kill"

Light curiously asked, "How do you play?"

Hatsuna came in and sat down in the circle with pillows and blankets everywhere for comfort while she was observing the situation. Mika was going to start to answer Lights question L blurted out "Do you have ta rein act the situation with a person here?" That sent a shiver down Lights spine. He would hate to have to rein act fucking L in front of a group of girls.

The girls looked at each other with a –omfg lol- smirk on their faces. They will enjoy toying with Ryuzaki, except Misa, who knew nothing about this "plan" because she was supposedly his girlfriend...-cough- one sided love -cough-...

As Mika cleared her throat and looked up and the drunken and confused man, she uttered with a, "N-no, it's when you are given 3 names, and you have to choose Marry, kill or fuck for each person.

L exclaimed a big "OHHH" and glanced over at Light, who looked worried.

Misa clapped her hands and asked, "Well, should we start?"

Everyone said Yes, but L said it like he won the lottery, Light said it like he would be killed if he didn't and the girls snickered and nodded with a high cheer of "YEA!" misa was confused on what was going on but decided to let it pass.

To be continued

**WELLL This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean ;-; if people REVIEW THIS *holy shit* I'd like to know what other games they will play. I'm thinking seven minutes in heaven for the last game ;o ...and if I get shit reviews I'll just go by my thoughts. .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another chapter so enjoy :D**

Hatsunas plan was going perfectly, L was drunk, and he already flirted with Light. She obsessed over "boys love" and she wanted them to be a couple for her own amusement, like seeing them making out. And besides, it was obvious that L had a thing for Light, so why not help him get what he wanted?

"Okay, so Misa chan, you can go first." Hatsuna said as she smiled at Misa, who changed earlier into her Gothic pajamas. She nodded and asked the first question to one of her friends. As they giggled about some of their friends choices for Mary kill and fuck, Hatsuna decided it was a good chance to make her move to make her plan exceed.

"Say Ryuuzaki.." Hatsuna smirked evilly and looked at L, who was happy that he was getting asked a question in this game. "How about Utaite kun from Kradness, Rin Kagamine and... Light?"

Everyone froze, looking at L, eager for the answer. Misa was interested too. L was drunk, so maybe he will confess? But she didn't like that thought. Light was HERS, and she didn't want this old creep who was chained to him, hit on her bundle of light!

Lights eyes widened as he quickly turned his head around to see that L was gazing at him. L blush slightly dusted on his cheeks and he quickly looked back at the girls, who were still staring intensely.

"I'm not really sure who this 'Utaite' is, so I would say Kill, and Rin Kagamine is okay, but she is virtual, so I don't know, I guess marry... And for Light..." L paused and looked at the flustered boy, who was staring at him.

_Maybe L would decline from saying it, because from the looks of it, L looked like he slightly sobered up. But L did drink a lot of alcohol, so he probably would go on and say-_

"I'd fuck him." L muttered as he interrupted Lights thinking. He looked over to Light who was flustered red from ear to ear; mouth slightly open while all the girls stared in awe at them both.

"I'd fuck Light because... because DAMN! He's _really_ sexy! And if by chance I were the uke, I think he would be gentl-"

"RYUUZAKI!" Light shouted; face fully flustered red from embarrassment.

L drunkenly giggled from Lights reaction and looked at Light, who was still blushing, and his amber eyes full of embarrassment, shyness and a hint of excitement. L loved his eyes; they were so sweet and always full of emotion, which L lacked, except when he was drunk.

As they stared at each other, Misa become more and more irritated. _What Is WRONG with Ryuuzaki?! How DARE he say that about MY Light? Well, maybe he is just a little too drunk so his mind is fucking with him_.

Hatsuna broke their almost sensual staring with a loud clap. "Okay! How about we play a new game..." Hatsuna was so happy that her odd plan was working out.

Everyone looked at Hatsuna, and then at the girl who offered to play "Truth or dare." The girls stared with devilish eyes at each other, and whipped a giant smile, like they silently said something funny. They all suddenly (except Misa.) looked at the utterly confused L and Light who was starting to get what was happening.

Oh shit, were they teasing him and L? Where they going to dare Light to kiss...No, that's preposterous! Well he did want to kiss L, not in front of a group of girls, especially if Misa was one of them.

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's play this shlit!" L dumbly giggled and smiled at everyone with a childish emotion placed on his face.

Hatsuna grinned and replied with a nod. This was going to be fun.

* * *

As some people revealed their crush and some did odd dares like running around outside with only a bra on and singing a cheesy romantic song, Light started to have fun which made him feel stupid that he thought that they were going to dare him to kiss L. He definitely did want to, but not as a dare while L was drunk.

"Hehehe" L giggled as he got off the table from dancing to get his shirt that he flung off a couple minutes ago.

Misa laughed, and looked at the embarrassed, drunk man who was still giggling, trying to get his shirt back on. Once he did -with some help- he trampled down onto the blankets that were spread around the floor, trying to catch his breath from dancing and asked "Whose turn is it now?"

Hatsunas face lit up and announced that it was her turn and she pretended to try to find someone to ask truth or dare, even though she knew who she was going to ask.

"Truth or dare... Light!" Hatsuna internally pleaded that Light would say dare.

"I guess I'll take a dare." Light hesitated, but decided that it was going to be fine_. _Light mentally sighed and thought,_ It seemed the last tease was a onetime thing, and that it is not going to happen again. Damn, high school girls can be weir-_

"You have to kiss Ryuuzaki. And not just a peck on the cheek, a deep, mouth on mouth kiss."

_Damn! I was too relaxed and let my guard down, and now I have to kiss L! Wait... I could just say no, couldn't you do that in this game?_

"W- what? No, I am _not_ kissing Ryuuzaki." _At least not here._

"Light, you are. That's the point of the game." Hatsuna spat. _He WAS going to kiss him! Don't ruin the fucking plan!_

"But I-"

Hatsuna was about to threaten Light to kiss L until L interrupted and pleaded

"Light, don't fuck up da' game. Kiss me!" _I guess this is the only chance I get to make out with L, unless he gets drunk again, which is probably not going to happen._ On that thought, Light leaned in and kissed him.

L shivered at the feeling of Lights soft lips touching his. He felt his body become warm and pleasant, enjoying the kind and gentle kiss he was receiving. Light wanted more, so he deepened their kiss, as it becomes harder rougher. L loved it, and returned the kiss; as they ravished each others mouths. Light couldn't control himself as he slipped his tongue into L's mouth, searching and tasting everything inside. L reached to grab the back on Lights hair and pushed his head closer to L's as he started to twist his tongue with Lights. They moaned and groaned into each others mouths as the kissing become much faster and rougher; as they both were trying to take dominance by intertwining their tongues together, and sucking and nipping each others lips. Lust overcame all of Lights feelings and he pushed L to the ground as he placed his legs on the outside of L's while still ravishing each others mouths. Light was about to move his hand up L's shirt but he suddenly snapped back to reality and realized _everyone_ was staring at them. He broke the kiss which made L whine at loss of contact and sat up, seeing big eyes intensely gazing at them.

After a long pause, one of the girls muttered "wow". L got off the floor, and sat back up, still breathing heavily from the intense first kiss he just experienced.

"That was...Really hot" another girl uttered.

_I- Is my bundle of light... gay? Is this why he always ignores me? Light put up with me this whole time? _Misa couldn't think right. Should she over react or just...or just let them have a...relationship?

**To be continued **

**Ohhhh SHIT! Cliff hanger surprise mada fuckaaa 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 **

**Damn cliff hangers coming out of no where... .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Something happened so I stayed home from school. well WHY NOT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER? So I did XD**

As the girls started clapping and cheering, Light felt ashamed and embarrassed and dropped his head to cover his flustered face with is hair. _What was that? Why did I do that? I've never felt that much... Lust overcome me. I would probably go further if I didn't realize that __everyone __was staring..._

Light looked up at Misa, and he started to feel grief when he saw her expression. It was mad, but also disappointed and very sad. He felt so sorry for Misa to have to see that, to have to see her "boyfriend" kiss another person, who was also a man... L giggled girlishly and leaned his head closer to Lights face, and kissed him once again. L Wanted Light and he did not give one shit that there were a group of teenage girls staring at them. L started with a rough kiss and immediately pushed Light down to the ground as he grabbed his hands and intertwined their legs together so Light could not escape. Hatsuna was amazed of how well her plan was working, but maybe it was working a little too well. Light didn't want to kiss back, but he did. He wanted to taste the inside of his sweet mouth.

L was now on the top, and he wasn't giving it up. His drunken mind wanted to show the world that he was the seme, so he danced his hand up Lights shirt and started playing with Lights nipples. "A-ah" Light moaned as he broke their kiss. Light was about to protest, but moaned again when L bit the side of his neck.

"S-Stop." Light finally said, while he was trying to push away L with his knee, but only felt L's slightly hard member rub against his leg. L groaned while still sucking and nipping Lights neck, and started to trial his hand down to Lights pants, until He felt hands grasp his shoulders and pull him off of Light. It was Misa, and she was pissed. Light could tell by the anger in her eyes that she wanted to shout and rant but decided not to make a scene in front of her friends.

They stared at Lights crotch, which was fully erected, but Light didn't really notice until he was fully back into reality and out of the "Lust realm." Light was so embarrassed, and he didn't know what to do. He looked around for something to cover his hard member with, and found a pillow. That will be good enough.

Light knew L was hard, but luckily his baggy pants were covering _it._ "Aww Misa, why did you separate us? We were having fuuun." L whined as he looked up to the pissed off Misa. She wanted to say something, but decided not too and sat back down in the circle.

The girls were blushing a bright red as they stared at the two deshelved men who were still slightly panting for air. The group of girls suddenly started shrieking and giggling which scared the living shit out of Light.

Hatsuna had her phone in her shirt pocket with the camera lens poking out. She secretly video tapped the whole scene without them noticing, but decided it was a good idea not to tell anyone.

"I think it's time." Mika whispered to Hatsuna. She replied with a nod and stood up, walking out the bedroom door. The rest of the girls knew what she was getting, as they all quietly snickered to themselves. The only confused people in the room were Misa who was extremely pissed off, the drunk, hot and bothered man and the horny teenager.

The girls kept whispering to each other about god knows what, and once in a while glanced at Light and L. Light was scared, what were they going to do next? A fucking cosplay game? Oh god, that's the last thing he wants to do... Hatsuna opened the door and entered with an empty glass bottle in her hands, and she announced "We're playing seven minutes in heaven!" _No, NO! God dammit... Okay, if I spin the bottle, and it lands on L, I could just chicken out but if L spins the bottle and it lands on me, I'm fucked. He would probably pull me into the closet before I could even protest._

"Ryuuzaki, do you know how to play, right?" Hatsuna innocently asked L.

"Yea, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you go in the closest with for seven minutes and do whatever you want. Am I correct?" L questioned. It seems like L has sobered up more.

"Yup! Hm... Let's start with someone who hasn't started yet...Light, would you like to go first?" Hatsuna gazed at Lights surprised and frightened face. He slowly nodded and uttered a small "sure". Hatsuna handed the bottle to Light, and then the span it, praying to fucking god that it would not land on L. The bottle stopped moving, and he got his wish. His face lit up to see who the bottle landed on, but his face paled and shiver went down his spine when he saw it landed on Misa. Misa stood straight up and pulled Light to the closet, but stopped and stared at L who was chained to him.

"Ryuuzaki, stay out here, I need to talk to Light." Misa spat at L and looked at him with eyes of a demon. L winced and nodded in agreement, not wanted to fuck with the pissed off Misa. Once Light and Misa settled down in the dark closet, it was silent for a long moment until Light muttered out, "I'm sorry Misa."

Misa looked up to Light and shot an evil stare at Light, and responded, "Why didn't you tell me you were gay? I would have comforted you and be there when you felt down as a good friend, but you lied to me and pretended to be my boyfriend for some fucking reason, and now you have broken my heart." Light felt a sharp feeling of guilt stab his heart, as he looked away from Misa.

"I-I am sorry Misa, I never really knew I was that...gay. I've always had a crush on him and... I don't know. I thought it was just stupid hormones acting up. But when I got the chance to kiss Ryuuzaki, I immediately knew my feelings for him are real. I'm sorry Misa, but I love Ryuuzaki and everything about him. It's the way he sits, his personality even though he doesn't show emotion, and how intelligent he is. He is fun to talk to, becau-"

"Okay Light, I understand. I am sorry too." Misa interrupted Light from rambling on about how much he loves L. She stepped closer to Light and hugged him tightly, while silently crying. Light felt a wave of stress leave him, as he gently stroked Misa's hair while she cried into his shoulder. "I am sorry Misa." Light repeated.

"W-we can still be friends, right Light?" Misa sniffled, as she broke their hug and wiped her tears off her face.

"Yes, of course." Light half smiled looked at Misa, with mascara smudged under her eyes.

"You should go clean your face; there is mascara all over it." Misa giggled and nodded as she left the closet with a satisfied grin on her face. "Misa, what happened?!" One of her friends shrieked and stared at the red puffy eyes and mascara slightly dripping down her face. Misa looked over to her friend and responded with, "Oh, Light and I just worked some things out... Sooo , I'm going to fix up my makeup..."

Light came out of the closet** *Lol*** and looked at L who was blushing. Had he heard the entire conversation? "H-how was your conversation?" L stuttered, while looking up at Light.

Light chuckled and replied, "It was good. We talked things over." L slowly nodded and they both walked back into the circle, and sat down. All Light could see was L's red flustered face. Did he really hear our conversation? Maybe it is something else... By that thought, Light placed his forehead on L's and worriedly asked, "Do you have a fever? You are really red."

L's eyes widened and his blush darkened and increased. "N-no! I don't have a fever..." The girls squealed at the cute scene you would find in a BL manga.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure? Do you feel light headed in any way or tired?" L blushed even more at how concerned Light was about him.

"N-no! I feel fine!" Light wanted to make sure, so he kissed L's forhead, and felt that it was a normal temperature. The girls squealed again and giggled to each other. "I guess you're not sick." Light patted L's head and rolled his eyes when he saw how much the girls were gazing and giggling.

Misa had seen the whole thing, but she didn't feel mad. She felt happy for Light, happy that he truly loved someone, and he obviously loved him back. She put a half hearted smile on her face and walked back into the circle.

"Anyway, L, I think it's your turn to spin the bottle." Misa smiled and handed him the bottle.

"Okay..." L replied grabbing the glass bottle, hesitating to spin it...

To be continued

**I'm a review whore, so yea, review .-. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'm an amateur writer so I'll try my best to improve this story and the following I might make C: (I'm sorry if I accidently use "L" not "Ryuzaki" when the characters are talking... Damn alias.) Anyway, I had a crazy thought, you know SAO right? And how they have the virtual helmets and shit... Well what happens if someone makes a game, and you get to date an Anime character (Light XD) and you're like living with him, and it's like a real person, because he has Lights personality and you can touch him and hug him... That would be fucking amazing.-.**

* * *

"Okay Ryuzaki, I think it's time for you to spin the bottle." Misa smiled, while handing the glass bottle to L. She was pretty disappointed that Light was gay, but she can't be sad forever. At least she was still friends with Light; maybe she can even help him get "pretty" for the date him and L would probably have in the future.

"Okay..." L uttered while looking at the glass bottle in his hands. He sobered up enough that he would probably remember this point and on in the future. L sighed and a faint blush dusted his cheeks as he thought about Light and Misa's conversation. '_Does he really love me that much? I... I haven't been happier in my life. I've always had a crush on Light and now_...'

L looked up to Light and gazed at his beautiful tanned skin, noticing the bedroom light reflected onto him perfectly. L's gaze lifted to Light's amber and golden mixed eyes, which were full of emotions. Light smiled and gazed back at L; seeing a shimmer of happiness glisten on his eyes. L quickly turned his stare back onto the glass bottle, blushing more than before.

"Come on Ryuzaki, we're waiting." Hatsuna spat at L, with an odd emotion of lust cover her face. '_Sick.' _Light thought, obviously disgusted with her weird obsession over "BoyxBoy". '_What's with her? She tries to play games that evolve me and Ryuzaki making out and when we do, she sits there and she just stares with disgusting eyes, while mentally fapping. I guess I owe her one for evolving my relationship with Ryuzaki but come on...'_

"Okayyy, calm down. I'll spin the bottle." L couldn't lie that he was frightened by Hatsuna. When it came to declining or stalling, she becomes furious, and L could tell by her eyes and the bad aura she sends off. L was a little too drunk to think properly, but he still knows not to piss off Hatsuna or she might snap his neck.

As L spun the bottle, everyone watched closely; seeing who would be the one to go in the closet with the drunken man. Hatsuna, of course pleaded to fucking god that it would land on Light, and the rest of the girls didn't really want it to. Two guys deeply making out in front of them was good enough.

They glass bottle slowed down more and more, which caused the suspense and intensity to increase in the room, until there was complete quietness, and all the eyes widened, especially Lights and Hatsuna's. Light stared at the bottle pointing at his direction, like it was teasing him, taunting him because he had to go in the closet with another man.

But Hatsuna was like an orphan, finding out that her parents weren't really dead. She wanted to cheer but also cry from happiness. '_Omfg omfg! What are the chances! This is just too much!' _Her weird thoughts continued, but let's not get into that.

Light looked up at Hatsuna who was trying to suppress her girly giggles, but completely failed. She burst out in a loud fangirling shriek, but quickly covered her mouth while her face flustered pure red. Light couldn't take this. His eye twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. _'Is this what she really wants? Two guys in a closet having- FINE! I'LL GIVE HER WHAT HER FUCKED UP MIND DESIRES! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE.' _His Insane Kira emotion snapped in, (even though he couldn't remember being him.) and he was angrier than ever.

Light harshly grasped L's arm and pulled him off the ground, causing L to suddenly gasp. Light nearly dragged L towards the closet door, making L think about how quickly Lights emotions change from charming and calm into hatred and anger. Before they entered the closet, Light shot a stare full of loathe and anger at the dumbfounded Hatsuna.

_'__Wow that was intense. I never saw Light like that.' _Hatsuna was truly shocked at how much she pissed off Light. It was quite an accomplishment.

Light shoved L onto the closet wall, and roughly kissed him, while forcing his tongue inside L's mouth. Light had all this sexual frustration built up inside him, and now he was going to release it. Light wanted to hear L moan, and moan loudly. So why not start out slow, like teasing him? Light shoved his hand up L's shirt and teased his nipple, causing L to softly moan. _'No, that's not good enough. Moan louder you piece of shit!' _ The "starting out slow" thought was quickly devoured by his impatience. Now all he wanted was to fuck L, and if he didn't do what he liked, he will be fucking pissed. L could feel Lights emotions keeping mixing and changing, and it was starting to scare him.

Light trailed his hand down to L's baggy jeans, and ripped them off. L was quickly getting more scared of how eager Light was. He didn't want this anymore; he wanted the soft and gentle Light back, not this deranged, sexual monster. "I want to taste your cock, and make you moan for me, Ryuzaki." Light said seductively as he dropped to his knees, staring at L's boxers. L wanted to protest, but he was too scared for the words to come out. Light slowly slid L's boxers off, and saw a thick cock bounce back onto his stomach. Light snickered and his eyes glistened with pure evil, and lust. Before he could grab L's manhood, L shouted "S-stop!" Light was about to slap him, and tell him to obey, until he saw the terrified look L was giving, and the tears trickling down his face. "Light kun, please stop... I want my friend back and n-not...this... You're really scaring me. P-please stop Light kun. Light felt all his lust and angry leave him, but he felt himself fill up with a new emotion, self loathe. He suddenly loathed himself. How can he do this to someone he truly love? He didn't want to hurt L, we wanted to love, and comfort him. Lights face twisted in pure shock and self disgust as he backed into the wall behind him. _'How can I do this? What happened that made me turn into a disgusting, sexually frustrated beast? I'm disgusting, how can I live with myself anymore?'_

L thought he was going to get punched from saying that sentence, but instead removed the monster from Light, and got who he loved back. But he looked terrified, and just as scared as L was just a few moments ago. L slowly stepped towards the shaking young boy and worriedly asked, "Light kun, what's wron-"

"DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME! Dont get...I Might... I might hurt you again! I'm a disgusting human being; I'm not even a human... I'm a monster."

L was now extremely shocked; he just kept staring at the scared boy, claiming himself as a disgusting monster. L wanted Light to feel safe, and not think such horrid things about himself. L quickly hugged Light closely to him, never wanting to let go. L caressed the young boys hair softly and said, "Light, you are not a monster. You are a beautiful young man. You were just... sexually frustrated." Light wrapped his arms around L's back and sniffed into his shoulder, "that wasn't just my being sexually frustrated; it was a beast that came out of me and... And attacked you..."

L held Light closer and whispered into his ear, "I love you Light. You are definitely not a monster to me. To me you are a hard working, intelligent, funny and charming young man, and definitely human. Stop saying such harsh and untrue words about yourself."

Light's spirit lifted a little. The self loathing emotion drifted away from him, and was replaced with a feeling of love and comfort. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Awww, they didn't fuck!**

**Hush hush children, be patient, and you will be granted the next chapterrrr .o. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in like forever XD but HERE IT IS**

The girls were worried when it went silent in the closet after they heard L protesting and Light shouting 'DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME!' What had happened that made them both yell in fear?

"Should I check on them?" One of the girls whispered to everyone else, but low enough so that Light and L wouldn't hear.

"I'll go." Misa said as she slowly stood up, while walking silently towards the closet door. Before she could open it, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Hatsuna speak, "I'll be with you, because who knows what the fuck happened in there."

Misa nodded in response, and they slowly opened the closet door and muttered, "Are you guys oka-" What stopped their talking was the sight of L's pants and boxers down to his ankles, while him and Light held each other closely with Light's head burrowed in L's shoulder. The two men looked up to see that Misa and Hatsuna were staring at them, with their lips slightly parted. Light wanted to hiss at Hatsuna for making him snap into the sexual monster which hurt his precious L.

Misa and Hatsuna kept staring at L's exposed '_area_' until they heard Lights voice utter out "We're fine." They moved their stare onto Lights slightly red eyes, which narrowed more when he saw Hatsunas disgusting smile.

'_Wow, they actually DID something... Baaaad boys' _Hatsuna kept thinking of what naughty things they did, which made her smile become more disgusting and it irritated Light to the max.

"I don't think it has been seven minutes so can you fuck off?" Light spat at them, but it was more directed to Hatsuna.

"No, I'm pretty sure it has been over seven minutes, so un-cling yourself from each other, and pull your pants up Ryuzaki." Hatsuna said while nodding her head towards L's junk. Misa hasn't said anything yet, she just kept staring at L's dick. L blushed, and let go of Light while trying to pull his boxers up, but while in the process he accidentally tripped on his own pants, and fell onto Light. Their limbs were in the mess while Light was slightly blushing underneath him. Light kept gazing into the beautiful black pools over top of him while they gazed back into his golden amber eyes. L wanted to snuggle up with the young deshelved man like it was a child's new plush toy. He wanted to take care of it, and make sure it always felt loved. He was about to fulfill his desire until Misa uncomfortably coughed.

"Heh, sorry..." L muttered as he untangled from Light, and pulled his pants back up to his waist. They were about to walk out, but Hatsuna stopped them and asked, "What...Happened?" Light shot her a glare and snarled, "Nothing that concerns you." Light rudely shoved past the two girls while dragging L out of the closet.

"Light kun, why do you seem so mad at her?" L mumbled to Light, who had pulled L with the chain towards the circle.

"I just...I just think that she is obsessive over us..." Light said; trying suppress his ranting about how perverted Hatsuna is.

"So she ships us?" L said casually, making Light chuckle at how L said it.

"I guess you could say that." Light responded while still slightly chuckling and resting his head on L's comforting shoulder. L closed his eyes and sighed, as he rested his own head on Lights.

"But you know Light kun, Hatsuna kun did make our relationship, you know, stronger... And if it were not for her ideas of the games, it might have stayed a secretive love." Light groaned; knowing that L was right, but he still couldn't accept that Hatsuna is a total perv.

"I love you Ryuu chan." Light teased, knowing that L wouldn't like Light giving him a childish nickname.

L felt blush dust across the bridge of his nose and he stuttered out, "R-Ryuu chan? What the hell..." Light softly giggled and snuggled up closer to L, absorbing the feeling of love into his heart. They stayed there for a few moments until Light noticed how quiet it was. He knew it was odd to see two guys resting their heads on each other while giggling and blushing, but they saw Light and L making out, so are they not use it this? Light fluttered his eyes open to see confused stares mixed with a little bit of fear. Fear because what they had heard the two men yell while they were in the closet together and also confused of why they were snuggling up to each other after wards. Light didn't really care at the moment because he was too busy consuming the comforting feeling L was giving him, so he shut his eyes closed again but suddenly yawned loudly.

"Ya' sound sleepy." Misa said quietly behind them, while putting a half hearted smile upon her face when the two boys turned around and did the same.

"Yea, we should go back _night light chan_."

"Eeeh, that's a terrible nickname, but I suppose we should head back_ Ryuu chan."_

"Night Light chan."

"Ryuu chan"

They both started to laugh, making the rest of the girls giggle. As they walked towards the bedroom door, the girls waved and said their goodbyes as L and Light did the same.


End file.
